Technical Mechanics
by Canadino
Summary: Human behavior was just technical mechanics. And Spanner was good at mechanics. 4827


**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Technical Mechanics

Spanner had grown up knowing nothing but technology and robots. He was a mecha freak, in other words. Nothing was more beautiful than a smoothly operating 'bot. Challenges he enjoyed facing were glitches in the system. He was the type to have nuts and bolts as spares in his pocket and the only form of dirty he had known was being literally covered in mechanic grease.

So it was safe to say he had never had anything _serious_ serious with a member of the opposite gender, let alone one of the same gender. He was cool to let that slide; after all, he had lived like that for most of his life and it was impossible to miss something he didn't know to begin with.

When he was employed under Urie Shouchi, he finally came in contact with the female species for more than five minutes. Not that this really mattered much, as he usually left them alone and they left him alone. He had no interest in other humans besides his Moscas, which probably didn't qualify as human beings to begin with. It didn't matter; day in and day out, he was surrounded by his humanistic robots as he fine-tuned the fighting machines and huddled up in his room. It was totally natural for an obsessed mechanic to go days without speaking to anyone else. It was normal.

Then the base was under attack and he could finally exercise his Moscas. Wonderful! He hadn't been fixing them and taking care of them like his children for nothing. Everyone was also on high alert now so he could go around without other people asking him why he looked like he hadn't showered in a month.

That was a lie. He'd only gone for about two weeks.

So finally when his precious Moscas were defeated, he had his first meeting with a living, breathing human being. One that he was prepared to kill, as was ordered. His favorite food, lollipops with a special metallic tang to them, tangled from his lips as he pulled out his revolver and walked over to the mess of machine and (hopefully) human.

He had cocked the barrel and his finger was just floating along the trigger when he finally located the body of the invader. Pulling off a few spare pieces of robot arm and gun, he was able to look at whom he had to kill.

Holy shit.

If he had known humans could be this cute, he would have spent less time in his robot lair.

The invader, also known as the Tenth Generation Vongola Mafia Boss from ten years ago, also known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, was floating in the sewer water, obviously passed out from the attack against his Mosca. He had only seen pictures of the Tenth Generation Vongola and they were only pictures he had tossed after a brief glance so he hadn't really seen the kid in reality. Yes, he had fought him just minutes before, but it was a battle full of explosions and debris. He lowered the gun in his hand.

People probably thought that someone so distanced from humanity would kill without a second thought. They were wrong. Someone who hasn't seen the light of day (literally) for so long could be drastically affected by even a minor sort of beauty.

And this Tsunayoshi kid was quite adorable, actually. A mop of messy yet attractive brown hair framed a slowly-but-surely maturing face still retaining its little kid cuteness. Spanner thought he was only fixated on the metallic qualities of life, but apparently he had a soft spot for small things too. He couldn't kill this thing so unfairly like this. He was a mecha freak but he was a mecha freak with morals.

And besides, the kid still emitted energy. It would be a waste to kill power that was slowly realizing its potential. He figured he was probably committing some kind of treason or something along those lines as he lifted the sleeping boy out of the water. All he cared about were his machines (and now, this boy), so what did he have anything to do with loyalties or sides? It wasn't like he cared about it in the first place; this was just where he happened to be. And Sho-chan paid well, too.

First of all…Spanner frowned as he walked into his tiny room. What to do? All he had done up to this point was care for himself…well, he supposed caring for another person was just the same as caring for himself. Right? Bumping the boy's head against a cabinet, Spanner rushed to get his futon and was about to tuck the kid in when he realized the kid's clothing was dripping. How could he have overlooked it? Even he knew what water could do; it could rust and destroy a robot completely, immobilizing it. He had to make sure the kid didn't sleep in wet clothing.

_Oh gods of mecha, please don't let this make me into a pedophile_. Ignoring the awkward pang, Spanner stripped the kid without a second thought, hanging the wet clothing near his heater. The kid looked ready to sleep the next century away, but still, he couldn't have the kid running amok in the place. First of all, Sho-chan would fire his sorry ass for letting the enemy get away. Second, the kid would have disappeared before he could analyze him. Did people analyze other people? Or did that only apply to robots? Nevertheless, Spanner confiscated the mittens and Dying Will pills and put them next to him in case the kid did awake.

And even though the kid looked quite harmless, he knew the kid could actually pack a punch. Fishing out a pair of handcuffs from a drawer, Spanner effortlessly handcuffed Tsuna and tucked him in, making sure the kid didn't catch cold. Straightening up, Spanner allowed him a moment to survey what had happened to him in a few minutes. He had saved a kid from death. He had to repair the damages to the Moscas. He probably had to get glasses because he thought he kept seeing a baby in a Fedora.

Ah! He probably had to report back in to Sho-chan, since it was probably well-known in the building that he had gone against the Vongola boss. Taking note of the robot he had left behind in the sewers, Spanner reported back in, assuring a determined looking Shouchi that he hadn't been able to locate the intruder and that maybe the Mocsa would be able to retrieve information. After all, all the kid could probably get up to was drown, right? As Shouchi told him to continue his duties, Spanner noted how his boss had changed. He thought Sho-chan was just another nervous spaz in glasses with stomach issues, but perhaps people changed.

Checking in on Sawada Tsunayoshi again, Spanner figured that whenever he woke up, he liked something hot. He should prepare tea. Yes, that's probably what other people did whenever they had guests. He never had any in his life before, so this was a first. He had to do this right. Unwrapping another lollipop, Spanner popped the green candy in his mouth as he did his best not to burn his finger while boiling water. He probably did, with the red shade of his finger and all, but his fingers were used to brute work and he couldn't really feel it.

Back to the grind…

The Moscas had sustained heavy damage, but nothing he couldn't fix. Finally, a project that would probably take up a few months. He was getting a little bored with just greasing joints and checking on itinerary. He couldn't really move the Moscas or the other people would find out he was sneaking the intruder around. Wiping his hands on his mechanic's outfit, Spanner turned back to Tsuna, which he had been doing every other minute, like a nervous twitch.

God, that kid was cute.

But he was probably at least ten years younger than he was. At least, in this body. If this kid had come via Sho-chan's weird time travel machine, then maybe he would change the future and he would be alive ten years now. Should that happen, Spanner promised himself, he would have to pay attention to news about him.

Ick, he smelled like sewer. Off to the showers, it was…

While showering, he probably had to clean his eyes out too. He was seeing the baby with the Fedora seem to flicker in and out of his eyes. He probably should have gotten some sleep instead of staying up three days in a row. He was starting to hallucinate.

He didn't know grease was so hard to wash from his hands.

His hair had that unique little curl. He hadn't really appreciated it much before, as he didn't spend much time in front of a mirror. This was odd. Did other people have that much influence over other people? His precious Moscas sure as hell didn't give a shit if he was ugly. Machines were much better than people.

What would the kid do when he woke up? Analytically, he would either 1) attack viciously, like the Moscas were trained to do 2) start questioning, like that annoying lightning girl whenever she saw him 3) get sick to his stomach, like Sho-chan got whenever he was under pressure 4) four…

Spanner stopped. He was a smart ass, he knew that or else he couldn't program so many robots. How was it he was clueless when it came to other people. Pondering this, he realized he really didn't care and shrugged. Such was life.

The kid was starting to stir. Hmm, he was tougher than he thought. Taking the hot water, Spanner wondered how he was going to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Spanner, and I'm the one who stripped you and it looks like I'm imprisoning you here."

That might go well. He figured if the kid asked, he'd say that.

Robots were designed to be like humans. It would be easy. Just like talking to a Mosca. Except it would talk back. Or move unpredictably.

Human behavior was just technical mechanics.

Owari

--

Note: I love Spanner. Honestly, only he would just strip Tsuna and put him in a futon. I think this pairing is legit and it even has a doujinshi for it as well. I also love Sho-chan. He has beast headphones and he has stomach issues, which I can relate to. I just seem like I love the enemy, don't I? I find it impossible to hate anyone in Hitman. Review, or Spanner will come to you and strip you too.


End file.
